


Call me anytime

by embersandturquoise



Series: CMBYN drabbles [10]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Boys In Love, CMBYN Bingo 2021, CMBYN drabble, Desire, Drabble, Elio loves Oliver, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Horny Elio Perlman, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oliver loves Elio, Pining, handjobs, long distance love, telephone sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersandturquoise/pseuds/embersandturquoise
Summary: After Oliver´s departure, but they are a couple.Elio misses Oliver, so he calls.Oliver has ideas...
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: CMBYN drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135751
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: CMBYN Bingo 2021





	Call me anytime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the challenge "CMBYN Bingo 2021"on tumblr, using the prompt "Phone sex".
> 
> Hope you enjoy.  
> I enjoy hearing from you in the comments.  
> Thanks for leaving kudos. :*

Elio was tossing and turning in his bed.

Sleep seemed to be no option with all the thoughts whirling through his head and the heat crawling into his body. He missed Oliver dearly. He missed his touch, he missed his kisses... he missed their whispering under silken blankets... to awaken knowing him around; if not in his bed, then in the room next door or outside on the terrace... in heaven... somewhere at the orchard.

But right now Oliver wasn´t here. Right now there were thousands of miles between them.

_What time was it in New York?_

Elio took a look at his watch. It shed him an angry look.

“Exactly. Inanimate things communicating with me.”

He tried to shrug his anger away and decided he could give it a try.

_Just..._

He sneaked downstairs and lurked in the hallway for some time, observing Mafalda who was preparing dishes for tomorrow. His parents had gone out for one of their lunch dinners whatever with some of their friends. So basically he had the house on his own.

As soon as Mafalda had left, Elio rushed inside so he could steal the phone. He had some trouble dislocating the wires and wrapping them around. There were definitely too much of them. But he managed to carry the heavy device with him.

Elio thought.

There was a connection spot in the attic he knew of. Also, he would be very much left alone there. If anyone came back... Not likely though but he wanted to be on the safe side.

He tiptoed upstairs and rearranged the dusty mattress, fetched some blankets from his room and finally managed to get the phone connected and working. With shaking hands he dialled Oliver´s number.

A rumbling on the line, a ringing sound that kept on for minutes and then finally...

“An Italian number, wonder who that could be...”

Oliver chuckled and Elio felt shivers down his spine by the low sound of his lover´s voice.

“I can´t get over how you can see my number at your side.”

“Yes, that´s because we are way more educated here.”

Elio could literally see Oliver roll his eyes. He had always made fun of the old wire-strapped phone the Perlmans still kept in the villa. It wasn´t that new technology hadn´t hit the market in Italy, but Papa was old-fashioned in so many ways.

“Watch me. One day I´ll have a thing without wires and you will be able to see me while we talk.”

“Mmmh... I´d love that...”

Yes, he´d love that too. Elio felt his arousal stirring his senses.

“Oliver...”

“Elio...”

“Are you alone?”

“Jup. I´m working late, no one´s around.”

“I miss you...”

“I miss you too, baby.”

Elio let out a deep sigh. The way Oliver called him “baby” made him weak in the knees and hard in other places. He wasn´t sure how to start what he wanted though... They had never done anything like that. He kept fantasizing – all day and dreaming all night, but now that there was so much space between them, the desire to have Oliver do something to him had risen to unbearable heights.

“I´m in the attic... Nobody´s home... You know... I´m exactly in that spot where you found me... after I... after the peach...”

“Fuck...”

Oliver´s voice dropped an octave.

“Don´t tell me you´ve another fruit with you?”

Elio giggled and let one hand slide down his throat.

“Mmmh... no. Just me.”

He listened to the sound of Oliver breathing on the other side and he could tell from the silence that Oliver was in a similar state, tense from ideas and memories.

“Tell me more, Elio. Tell me what you´re wearing.”

“Not much. You know me. Shorts... It´s hot at night.”

“Mmmh...”

Elio heard a rustling and he imagined Oliver running a hand down his body, under his shirt maybe, thinking of him. He couldn´t help it, he was hard as rock. He changed the phone into his left hand, trying to press it between his head and shoulders while his right hand travelled over his naked chest. He coughed as his nipples stood up under the soft circling of his fingers.

“Elio... what... are you touching yourself?”

came Oliver´s rough voice from somewhere. Elio´s head was spinning already from the sensations his body so eagerly took in.

“Yes... I´m so fucking horny. I was thinking of you. Had to hear your voice.”

“Nnnggg... Elio... I wish I was there. I wish I could see you.”

Oliver paused for a while and Elio kept listening to him breathing, louder now, trying to find a slow rhythm.

“Me too. I´m thinking about what we did the last time... O god... that was so good. Do you want that again?”

Elio groaned and thought back of Oliver´s tongue. There. Teasing him. Entering him. Preparing him thoroughly, gently but determined.

“Ffffuck Oliver yes...”

“Okay... Good boy. Next time I´m gonna do that again. I would like you to think of that now. Think of me. Think of my hands... and my tongue...”

“Hnnnggg...”

Elio felt a tingle in his balls. His cock significantly filled under the fabric and he was aching for relief.

“I want you to grab your cock and stroke it for me. Can you do that?”

Elio panted and slowly moved one hand into his pants, experimentally tugged at his length, moaning deeply by the touch.

“Speak to me, Elio. Tell me what you´re doing right now.”

“Oh fuck, Oliver. I´m... I have one hand in my pants. Around my cock. I´m so fucking hard, Oliver. I wish you were here. I wish it was your hand around me...”

“Imagine it was my hand. Now stroke down. Slowly... And let me hear you...”

Elio escaped a groan as he slid his hand down, making a tight fist around his shaft, squeezing.

“How does it feel, baby?”

“Good... so good... Oliver...”

Elio´s eyes fluttered close and he let his head fall back against the mattress. He relished in the feeling, warm and tight around his cock and the memory of how Oliver had done that so often. He was leaking already, a significant amount of pre-cum coating his fingers and his length when he kept going.

“I´m sure you´re wet for me, baby. Oh fuck, I want to take you in my mouth and taste you... lick your cock... Elio... Imagine it´s my mouth on you.”

“Gnnnn...”

Elio´s vision started to blur, his breath falling into a ragged rhythm.

“Oliver, I want you in me. I need you so much...”

“I will... I will... Suck your fingers for me, Elio and touch your hole. I want you to fuck yourself and think of me. Think of how I´d be fucking you.”

Elio gasped at Oliver´s command.

He brought his hand up to his lips, slicked two fingers with spit, swirling his tongue around them thoroughly before he moved them down, over his balls which tightened from the sensation. He shed a thought on playing with them some more but moved further and started to circle his entrance.

“How does it feel, Elio?”

Elio could tell from the symphony of moans that kept falling from Oliver´s lips, he was also working his cock. He heard some rumbling and the tell-tale sounds of a hand moving up and down.

“Feels good... but it would feel way better with you.”

“I know... I know... oh Elio... I´m close aready... I´m stroking my cock so hard, thinking of your beautiful ass, your lips... I´m imagining I´m in you, I´m fucking you...”

Elio inserted one finger and then the other. He was so loose already and slick, they went right inside, curling to his sweet spot with just the tiniest of efforts.

“I´m fucking myself, Oliver. I´m... o god... Oliver...”

“Rub your cock and keep going. Harder... I´m gonna fuck you so good... so good...”

Oliver panted, his breath shallow and erratic, Elio could feel he was about to come soon. The thought had Elio almost kick over the edge. He imagined Oliver stroking himself, he thought of the last time he had felt Oliver under his hand... in his mouth... how Oliver had entered him, his thick cock filling him up to the rim, _so deep... so good..._

Elio felt the familiar flames bursting from his prostate to his stomach, when his balls drew tight and he felt his cock twitching into his tight fist...

“Now... Oliver... now... I´m gonna come... yes... Oliver... hnnngggg...”

He cried out as he hit the right spot again and again and a set of fire burnt from his core to his limbs and back when his cock started to pulse, shooting hot streaks of cum all over his hand and right up to his chest.

“Fffuck... fuck...”

He kept cursing and then he heard Oliver explode on the other side of the line, shouting his name, growling and panting until there was just their common breathing and nothing else filled the world but the sweet feel of their release.

“Oh god... Oliver, this was... unbelievable. I´m... I´ve made a total mess of myself.”

Oliver chuckled and let out a deep sigh.

“I can imagine. Elio... If I´d be there I´d take care of you now. You know. I miss you, my sweetheart.”

“Mmmh... me too. Miss you. How long?”

“I think I can arrange for a visit next month. I´ll have a few days off after the symposium.”

Elio sighed.

“Great. I can´t wait.”

They both fell silent for some moments, letting their bodies calm down and their minds relax.

Elio yawned.

“I´m sleepy.”

“I bet. Go, get some rest. I love you, Elio.”

“Love you too, Oliver. Love you...”

A last laugh, a last breath and some whispers before Elio put the phone back to the floor.

A wide smile painted on his face and his heart was full with love and warmth, his mind already drifting into a state of peace before his body let go completely. Elio looked down once again at his stomach and decided he would take care of that in the morning.

A thorough shower would do.


End file.
